


What I was missing

by Oo_Faith_oO



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, King - Freeform, Lancaster/ York dinasty, Love, Marriage, Queen - Freeform, War of the Roses, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oo_Faith_oO/pseuds/Oo_Faith_oO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gap fillers and Anne's pov on what's going on around her. It starts from 1x06 and goes on from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, new series and new ship! I liked these two from the very beginning. I already knew about them from the history books but this is better. Way better! ;)  
> In 1x06 it felt like there was more to the story and we just didn't get to see it. And I looove gap fillers so I decided to write some and also some of the scenes from Anne's pov.  
> Here it is, enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gap fillers and Anne's pov on what's going on around her. It starts from 1x06 and goes on from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, new series and new ship! I liked these two from the very beginning. I already knew about them from the history books but this is better. Way better! ;)  
> In 1x06 it felt like there was more to the story and we just didn't get to see it. And I looove gap fillers so I decided to write some and also some of the scenes from Anne's pov.  
> Here it is, enjoy.

Richard put his coat on my shoulders and I shivered. I wasn't cold but such a kind gesture caught me by surprise, no-one ever cared enough to worry about me, let alone put a coat on my shoulders without me asking or even hinting at being cold.  
In that moment my doubts vanished, I looked up at him smiling. I searched his eyes as he did mine. Then with careful voice he asked for my hand once more. I suddenly felt a sense of warmth spreading over me that, I realised, had little to do with his coat on my shoulders.  
I couldn't help but smile at the uncertainty in his voice, he didn't know that with that simple gesture he had cleared my doubts over his motives. So I whispered my consent.  
Before I could realise his intentions he was getting close to me, I barely had time to realise he was going to kiss me that I felt the touch of his lips on mine. He probably didn't realise that this was my first kiss. My dead husband had never kissed me on the lips, but merely grabbed me and sought his pleasure without even looking at me.  
This was... different.  
His arms encircled me, he was so gentle in his movements. His lips were soft and moved slowly on mine. Instinctively I touched his face with my fingertips and he pulled me closer, I smiled into the kiss and waved my fingers into his hair. I had always wanted to touch his hair, so unruly and shiny, it was no surprise to me that it was like silk in my hands. I felt his tongue touch my bottom lip and I opened my lips to him. A moan escaped me as our lips touched, he was so tender and loving, yes, I could discern an unknown emotion as we kissed that I could only think of as love.  
I lost track of time as we kissed, so lost in this unknown feeling of warmth and safety I felt spread over me. He slowly pulled away and I bit my bottom lip, tasting him there. Richard. I opened my eyes and found his looking at me and smiling.  
“Come, I won't have you stay at the castle until we're married.” he took my hand and led me away.  
His hand was very warm and was gripping mine as we walked through the sleeping streets, I was scared we might get caught but I kept walking fast next to him.  
We arrived at a small church and Richard immediately headed for the altar, we stopped and the first bench and he instructed me to wait for him there as he talked to someone he said he could trust. Then he disappeared through the small door next to the altar.  
As I waited I prayed. I prayed the Lord that this would last and I could finally be safe.  
Richard came back a few minutes later smiling, I felt immediate relief.  
He took my hands in his as he spoke.  
“Anne, you are to stay here. The priest is a dear friend and the nuns will look after you until I come for you. I'm going to talk to Edward tomorrow and ask blessing to marry you, George will of course be against it but I hope Edward will see reason. If it takes more than a few days I will send a message or try and come to you.”  
He started to walk toward the little door pulling me with him but I froze and pulled at his hand. He stopped immediately and faced me once more.  
“What's wrong?” he asked, he could probably read on my face how terrified I was.  
“I don't want you to leave...” I whispered, I felt shame at admitting that so I kept my eyes down. He noticed.  
“Anne, look at me.” Reluctantly I raised my eyes to meet his. I could feel tears start forming in them. “I will be back, don't you trust me?”  
So this is what it comes down to, do I trust him? I searched his eyes.  
“Don't make me regret trusting you...” I said, my voice cold. I learned this from the bad Queen, she always spoke so coldly to me.  
I thought he'd be mad but instead his eyes softened.  
“I won't.” He whispered solemnly and his lips found mine once more. Oh, yes I did trust him when he kissed me like this, I could feel real emotion in the way he held me.  
We broke apart and he lead me into the small room. An old priest and a couple of nuns greeted us. He left me with them soon after with a kiss on my cheek.  
That night I hardly slept, the bed was hard and cold. The only warmth coming from Richard's coat I had spread over me. I held it close to my face, it smelled nice. I realised that this was Richard's smell, I recognised the scent from when he kissed me. I barely knew him, yet I felt safe whenever he was around and I had to force myself to remember to be cautious. That I had to look out for myself. The issue of my wealth still stirred some unwelcome worries, but as he said I would become a royal duchess marrying him. I'd gain power and position, I had as much to gain from our marriage as he. And he was already rich, so he must have been moved that more than just money. With a small glimmer of hope in my chest I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want this to be canon and as true to the story told in the show as possible. I haven't read the book so I'm following the show's canon. Also I'm obsessed with keeping characters IN character so tell me if something feels off to you.   
> Reviews are my proud and joy so please let me know what you think, kudos are greatly appreciated too. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne waits news of Richard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. ;)

I woke up really early, it was barely light outside but it was useless to stay in bed. So I rose, undid my braids and combed my hair with my fingers.   
Today. Today Richard was going to talk to the King. I don't know if I was more nervous about the King agreeing or disagreeing. The uncertainty was the worst.   
What if he said no? I would be at the mercy of George once more. I shuddered at the thought.  
But what if he said yes? I would be married to Richard, a royal duchess. My chest swelled with this new unknown emotion and my stomach constricted. My finger froze on my hair, I will have to sleep with him. Memories of my late husband flashed unwanted through my mind, his hands on me had been rough. He took me with force, making me bleed and then complaining about the mess I'd made. He had hurt me and I had hated him for it.   
Would it be the same with Richard? Memory of his lips moving softly on mine and his arms around me proved it wouldn't. Still I felt fear.   
So I was scared both ways.  
A nun entered the little room I slept in carrying a tray with a cup of warm milk and bread with fruit. Another nun came in with a bassinet full of water. I thanked them and they left me alone. I washed my face, braided my hair and started slowly eating. My stomach didn't appreciate it but I forced it down anyway, knowing I needed to be strong whatever was to happen.   
There wasn't much for me to do, so I took a book from a small shelf and sat on the bed. I looked around me, the room was small with one tiny window. Rays of sun had breached the glass as the sun rose higher in the sky, all trace of snow gone. The walls were of uncovered stone, in front of the fireplace embedded in the wall there was a wooden table with two chairs, on top of it two candles. Close to my small bed there were some shelves with a few books and a tiny table with another candle. In other times I would have found the room suffocating, but in light of the recent events it made me feel safe. The big rooms of the palace were scary to me, all expensive fabric covering the walls, big beds and tables covered with cloths and candles. It was so quiet here, the only sounds the crackling of the fire and some birds chirping outside. I was still so tense and nervous. I tried reading to take my mind off what was to come and what I hoped was going on at the palace. I must've dozed off because I was awoken by a nun coming in the room. She asked if there was anything I needed and I asked if there were news. It was still way too early and I knew already that there couldn't possibly be any news yet, but I hoped still. She smiled at me and reported no news, she stayed and prayed with me until lunch and we ate together. We played chess after lunch she was older than me but not by much. The hours passed slowly, darkness came early as it was normal during the winter. And I lost hope to have any news today, so I relaxed and wished for tomorrow to come. After dinner the priest came and we prayed all together, we didn't go to the church as it may be dangerous if someone was to recognise me. Not tired at all I climbed into bed freezing, I kept warm with Richard's coat once more, the smell was fading but still it made me feel safe. I told myself not to hope too much, everything could still go wrong. All I had was his promise, no much to rely on. Most of all I was scared his brothers could make him change his mind by offering him another woman to marry. Would he be so easily swayed? I hoped not. I hoped what I felt in his arms was real. At some point I must've fell asleep and I was awoken at first light by the same nun bringing food.  
The day passed slowly as the previous, every time the door opened my heart stopped for a beat and began racing. Only to be disappointed every time as another nun or the priest came to check on me.   
When the sky began to darken once more I lost hope of hearing news once more.   
As I prepared for bed I heard a frantic knock at my door, before I could answer the priest ran into the room.   
“A note came from the Duke, you are to be ready as soon as possible. He's coming to see you and take you away.” My heart threatened to jump out of my chest.  
“Did he say where to?” This meant nothing, he wanted to take me away but to where? Escape or to the palace?  
“No Milady, just that you were to be ready.” he was flustered as well. He was obviously not used to all this excitement. He smiled at me and went away. I gathered the book that had kept me company and Richard's coat and I was ready.  
Half an hour later there was a timid knock on my door. My heart jumped. The door opened and Richard form came into the light. He was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't too boring but I wanted to give Anne some space to think things through so I put two days in between. It isn't clear in the episode how much time it passes from Anne agreeing to marry Richard to him asking the King's blessing so I took some liberties. As I said I absolutely LOVE gap-fillers.  
> I have the next chapter almost ready to go but I want to know what happens in the next episode before posting it. Depending on when I'm able to watch the episode and if my internet connection behaves, I will post next chapter somewhere between tomorrow and the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news all around for our lovely couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little bit of build-up felt necessary. But fear not, next chapter will be their wedding night.

My heart lifted, whatever my destiny was now if he was smiling it couldn't have been that bad. I didn't dare hope for the best outcome though.  
He ran to me and threw his arms around me lifting me from the floor.  
“Anne” he whispered into my ear. He put me down and I looked at him, his smile was so beautiful.  
“Richard, what news?” I asked breathless, in my heart I already knew the answer.  
“Are you ready to be my wife?” He asked and I nodded nervously. “Good, because we marry tonight, with Edward's consent.”  
This time it was me who threw my arms around him and kissed him, boldly on the lips. He was taken aback at first but then kissed me back. After a few minutes of soft lips and tongues touching, we broke apart. I was eager to know exactly what had happened.  
“Richard, tell me everything!”  
“All right, let's sit.” he took my hand and we sat in front of the fire.  
“Edward's been a bit busy with his mistress so it's hard to catch him alone these days. But yesterday he was alone with George and I didn't want to wait any longer, I eavesdropped before going in. George was aware of your disappearance and knew you had to be with me. He was complaining to the King that I should have asked him before taking you and that as your guardian I had to seek his permission if I wanted to marry you. Edward was amused, he reminded him that he did not ask his permission before marrying Isobel. I knew then that he wouldn't oppose our marriage. So I went in and immediately asked for his blessing and George laughed at me, at us. I kindly reminded him that it wasn't up to him to decide. At that point one of the Queen's ladies-in-waiting ran in announcing that the Queen was in labour early and she may not survive. Edward ran off ordering us to settle things between ourselves. So we did. ”  
“The baby is early?” I asked curious, I didn't love the Queen but I cared. “Did it survive?”  
“I don't know, I left before I could hear any news.”   
His gaze dropped to our intertwined hands and he was silent for a while.  
“I want you to have my sons...” he whispered. His voice low and serious. A shiver ran over me, I was really going to be his wife. I cradled his face in my hands and kissed him softly, trying to covey what I felt with my lips. He pulled me in his lap as he kept kissing me with growing passion.  
We were interrupted by someone clearing his throat, the priest was standing in the doorway, smiling. We broke apart and I blushed violently for having been caught in such an intimate position. I tried to move but Richard held me in place.  
“Yes?” he asked unashamed. He held me close and kissed my hair. I was trembling violently, he noticed and gently tightened his arms around me.  
“Richard, we're ready.”   
“Good, we'll be there in a minute.” After the priest left he smiled down at me I was still red with shame.  
“My blushing bride...” he whispered in my ear and he kissed me one more time on the lips. What he didn't understand I think it's that this was all new to me, my dead husband was all but kind. There was no affection between us, and certainly not in public. The only time he touched me was when he wanted to take me. Richard's touch held a totally different meaning and provoked in me a whole new kind of emotions and feelings I never experienced before. It frightened me and thrilled me at the same time, with our wedding night to be tonight I was more than nervous, I was shaking. 

The wedding ceremony was short and sweet, our vows simple. When he slipped the gold band on my fingers a tear escaped unbidden from my eye, I felt happiness in that moment. I didn't thought I would felt happy for the rest of my life, so this was incredible for me. My chest heavy with emotion. When the priest declared us husband and wife, Richard wiped away that single tear with his thumb before cradling my face in his hands and kissing me softly. We broke apart and we both smiled.   
“Wife.” he said and he motioned away from the altar.   
“Husband.” I answered as I followed him. A carriage was waiting for us at the entrance of the church. I said goodbye to the nun who kept me company and asked for her to come visit me at the castle if possible. She nodded and smiled kindly.  
Once we were in the carriage I began to feel fear again, we were going to the castle. But this time I was a royal duchess, not the daughter and widow of a traitor. I willed myself to relax, Richard was by my side and he wouldn't let anything happen to me.  
He was silent but his hand kept holding mine in his lap, once in while he'd pick it up and kiss it and I shivered every time.   
We arrived at the castle and we were greeted by a small group of people. They evidently knew we were married because they greeted me like I had heard people greeting my sister.   
As we walked through the dark corridors I wondered where I'd be staying tonight, Richard was leading me to a part of the castle I didn't know. As if he could read my mind he stopped us in front of a door I didn't know. We went in and a few people greeted us. I imagined these to be Richard's servants but there was a girl among them. Richard turned to me and talked in a soft voice so only I could hear him.  
“I haven't had time to set up rooms for you so you'll be staying in my chambers for tonight.” I nodded nervously, here we go. “I have some business to attend to and then I'll be right with you. Lady Margaret here will help you and get you whatever you need.” He motioned to the only woman in the room and she bowed her head in greeting.  
“You are safe here, no-one will dare touch you now.” His eyes burned for a moment. “And I'll be with you shortly. I can't wait.” His voice lowered in the last words and that alone made me more nervous than I'd recall being all my life. He kissed my hand and was gone, followed by every man in the room.   
I followed him with my eyes until the door closed. Was this really happening? To me?  
I was interrupted by lady Margaret asking me if I wanted something to drink. She had called me “Duchess” and that felt so strange I had to smile before thanking her.   
She helped me undress and put on a white nightshirt that fell to my feet. I washed my face and she unbraided my hair and combed through it. But I wanted to be alone so I dismissed her kindly so she knew she did everything right.   
I picked up the brush and absent-mindedly started to comb my hair. It felt nice and gave me time to think through what was going to happen shortly. The thought alone petrified me, I had to wonder if it would hurt as it did with Edward, I was still so inexperienced about these things even if I was a widow. My stomach clenched and unclenched violently and I thought I was going to be sick. I took some deep breaths to steady myself. I redid my braids and washed my face again.   
I had to stop this, this was Richard. Soft lips and warm touches Richard. He wasn't going to hurt me. So I closed my eyes, kept taking deep breaths and I waited for my husband.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally... The wedding night. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is how I imagine their wedding night, if you read carefully you'll find that the 1x06 scenes are in there.  
> I'm super nervous about posting this so don't be shy and let me know what you think in detail.

Richard kept his promise as always and came back to me shortly after. I heard the door opening and my heart stopped, all the calming process wasted as soon as I heard the door close behind him. We were alone, at last. Husband and wife.  
I slowly rose to my feet praying to God that I wouldn't faint. I turned to face him and he smiled softly as he took in my appearance. I loved the way he looked at me, his eyes showed such love and emotion, so different from Edward's cold ones.  
I noticed he was wearing only a white shirt and pants, his blue jacket gone. He looked so handsome, his dark hair in deep contrast with his light clothes.  
He walked to me and took me in his arms, his lips immediately finding mine. His arms around my waist sending chills up my spine, without the barrier of thick clothing his touch was much more real. My hands went to his hair caressing it as we kissed.   
I was very aware of his movements so when his hands moved from my back to my waist and caressed up to the sides of my breasts my breath hitched and I felt a rush of heat reach my face. I shook violently and broke the kiss, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.   
“Anne? Are you okay?” he asked breathless. I nodded but my trembling was impossible to miss.   
“You're shaking...” I heard worry in his voice.  
“I'm okay, it's just... no-one's ever... touched me like this.” my voice was just above a whisper and it shook so badly I wondered if he was able to understand what I was saying.  
He froze and I looked up at him in wonder.   
“Anne, are you a virgin?” his tone held disbelief. When I didn't answer he continued, taking my silence as a yes. “But you and Edward...”  
I couldn't help but chuckle. Of course he'd think that, the way I was acting betrayed deep inexperience. I shook my head.   
“No, I'm not. But he never...” I couldn't say more, my mouth was so dry. So I stepped away from his embrace and went to the table. I drank some wine and he followed me watching me closely. I took a deep breath and continued. “He was... not gentle with me.” I confessed with a small broken voice. I was ashamed of my frailty so I kept my eyes on the floor. I hadn't dared tell this to anyone.   
Suddenly his arms were around me but still I couldn't look at him so with a finger he brought my face up, our eyes met. I saw horror in his.  
“God, Anne. Why didn't you ever tell me? Did he force himself on you?”   
Memories of those nights flooded my mind and I began shaking again as tears filled my eyes. He apparently understood because he held me close, I buried my face in his chest and breathed him in. His scent calming me instantly, he made me feel so safe. His voice murmured softly in my ear.  
“It's okay, he's gone now. He will never touch you again.” His voice was hard and held anger. I brought my arms up and around his neck and hugged him tighter.   
“I love you, Anne” he murmured and I smiled.   
“I love you too”.  
We stayed like that for I don't know how long but his closeness seemed to chase Edward's memories away from my mind until they were gone. My senses were now filled with Richard's presence and scent and warmth. Through the thin layers of clothing I could feel all of him.  
I unlocked my arms from around his neck and wiped my face with the sleeve of my nightshirt.   
“Sorry, this is not how I wanted our wedding night to be...” I murmured. I wondered how he wasn't angry with me, I sure wasn't behaving like a normal bride on a wedding night.  
“Don't apologize. It's not your fault.” he caressed my face. I leaned into his touch, it felt so intimate I instantly craved more. All thoughts of Edward gone. “Are you okay to do this tonight?”  
The fact that he was asking me this went straight to my heart. God how I loved this man, I just had to figure out how to show him that.  
“I'm more than okay, I want this.” I said and immediately blushed. Did I really just say that? “Just, be gentle please.” I pleaded. I was scared to be hurt again.  
“Always.” he murmured and kissed me softly.  
I braced myself and started unbuttoning the collar of his shirt, and he took it off. His shoulder and chest were so different from Edward's, broader and more muscular. With trembling hands I undid the laces of his pants, he gasped softly as my hands brushed the front. I knew little about sex so I didn't know if this was how he was supposed to react.   
His eyes were careful as he slowly caressed my arms, then my hips and lifted my shirt from my body. I was naked underneath. He held a question in his eyes, I slowly nodded. It came as a surprise to me how comfortable I felt being naked in front of him, I had imagined I would be scared but he had reassured me so that I felt completely safe and at ease around him.   
He came close and I tentatively put one hand on his chest, the other waving in his hair. Our naked chests touched and a soft moan escaped my lips, I was so sensitive. He pressed us together as his hands caressed my body slowly sending chills everywhere, this time it wasn't fear that made me tremble. I think it was desire, I loved how his hands were careful and tender on me. He pressed them on my flesh but he wasn't rough, it was passionate. He desired me and I could feel it as he pressed his hardness on me. My nails caressed his scalp and it was his turn to moan softly, I did it again encouraged by his reaction. He kicked his shoes off and spun us around so he was closer to the bed and started backing us against it. Once we reached it he sat and pulled me in his lap, I didn't understand what he wanted to do but I went along and I straddled him. It's not like I knew what I was doing. I felt shy being opened like that on him but he kissed me again and his hands went to my thighs, immediately I felt a rush of heat. I was never touched like this, this felt extremely good. I pulled him closer, my hands in his hair again.   
I felt his touch at the apex of my thighs and my head spun. I grabbed his shoulders and breathed heavily. I couldn't repress a moan as I felt his hand inside me touching me softly, after a few seconds he touched a certain spot and I gasped, I felt hot all over and I thought I was going to faint the feeling was so intense.  
“What are you doing?” I asked panicked and breathless.   
“I'm making it easier for you later.” he kept moving his hand inside me and I couldn't stay upright any more so I dropped my head on his shoulder. His lips when to the side of my neck and he kissed me there, sucking gently.   
I didn't understand what he was doing to me and a part of me wondered how he could know all of this, I found that I didn't want to know where he got his experience.  
Involuntarily I began swaying my hips. And I felt him smile on my skin, apparently I was doing this right. The pleasure I felt increased until I couldn't bear it any more.   
“Richard...” I moaned in a panic, what was happening to me?  
“It's okay my love, just let it go.” He reassured me. I didn't know what he meant until he touched my breast and stroked the peak and whatever it was that it was building inside me exploded and I cried out into his shoulder. He kept touching me until my body gave up and leaned fully on him. What on earth had just happened to me? He held me close and stroked my back until my breath returned to normal.   
Was this how sex felt to everyone else? No wonder they were doing it all the time. This felt incredible.  
But he said that this was just to make it easier on me later... so there was more. Flashed of Edward inside me made me cringe, I forced myself to get rid of those images. Richard wasn't like that, he just showed me that. So I just rested there in his arms enjoying the feeling that still ran through me.  
“Anne?” he called me softly, I was so lost. I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked at him. His eyes smiling. “You okay?”  
I smiled back. “More than okay.” I reassured him. He chuckled softly.  
“Good, because I want you so much it's painful.” I nodded and began to move off him to lie on the bed but he stopped me.   
“Where are you going?” he asked amused.   
“I thought...”  
“No, you stay on top.” I looked at him completely clueless. “So you can control the movements so I don't hurt you unintentionally.” he explained.  
Oh... Realisation hit me. And once again I was left speechless by Richard's attentiveness, he really cared about me.  
He lifted a little so he could slip out of his pants and this time I helped. He was swollen and bright pink between his legs, I noticed once again the difference with Edward but immediately banned the thought from my head. We slid together to the centre of the bed and he laid back on the pillows, his eyes studying my reactions.   
He positioned himself between my legs and I sighed at the feeling of having him so close.  
“Go as slowly as you need, I'll guide you.” he said, his voice low and unsteady. Then he moved one hand to my hip and he offered me his other hand and I grabbed it grateful pushing our palms together.   
My hand wandered on his chest touching him lightly, he locked my eyes with his and slowly thrust up into me. I gasped.  
His hand on my hip pushed down so I knew I had to lower myself onto him. And I did, ever so slowly taking every inch of him. I gripped his hand tightly as I felt him inside me. It wasn't painful but I closed my eyes as I felt myself being stretched by him, the wetness I felt easing the way. What he did before really did help, I realised.  
When he was all the way in I sighed, feeling him fully inside me for the first time. I loved having him there, inside me. I felt his. I opened my eyes and found him breathing heavily, was he feeling as good as I did?  
He gave me a few moments to get used to his presence then the hand on my hip guided me forward and like I did before I began slowly rocking on him. But this time I wasn't the only one feeling pleasure, I could tell he was too. His eyes bore into mine and he squeezed my hand at every movement. As I moved I lowered my body onto his, until our lips met and we both moaned, this coupled with our movements below felt incredible, and incredibly intimate.   
So this was sex, there was none of the roughness and the pain I feared. I understood that it had everything to do with who you were doing this with, and Richard's tenderness and love was what I was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended this to end with their wedding night but 1x07 was so incredible for our Anne and Richard and left so much room for some incredible gap-fillers that I just might write more. I already have a lot of ideas running through my head.  
> Let me know if there is some particular moment you'd like to see them in and I'll try to make everyone happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is enough to get you interested. I wrote more and I just need to do some editing before posting. And then I need the next episode to write more! I want this to be canon and as true to the story told in the show as possible. Also I'm obsessed with keeping characters IN character so tell me if something feels off to you.  
> Reviews are my proud and joy so please let me know what you think, kudos are greatly appreciated too. :)


End file.
